The Gift of the Mash
The Gift of the Mash is a fanfiction written by Rated PonyStar. It is a romance, slice of life, and comedy fanfiction centering around Sweetie Belle and Button Mash. The title is based of the classic Christmas short story "The Gift of the Magi" by O. Henry. Summary Hearths Warming Day is almost upon the village of Ponyville and no two ponies are more excited then Sweetie Belle and Button Mash. For the energetic gamer, it's a chance to get as many new games as he wants, but for Sweetie Belle she's excited because she'll be living a dream. After a year of saving their money, she and her sister are going to the Manehatten Hearths Warming Show where all the best actors, musicians, and performers play for one night only. However, when disaster strikes leaving Sweetie Belle's dreams shattered, Button resolves to help his best friend. Storyline The story starts out at Button Mash's house where Button and Sweetie Belle beat Scootaloo and Apple Bloom at one of his many games. Scootaloo nearly breaks the controller. After Button reminds Scootaloo about how expensive the controllers were, Scootaloo accuses Sweetie Belle of being Button's fillyfriend. Apple Bloom tells Scootaloo to lighten up, but Button leaves the room to get snacks. Even though she knows her friends were joking, she wishes that they stop thinking that every colt she befriends will become her date. However Button mentions that she is different from the other fillies, she is cool. In a flashback sequence at lunch at school, the CMC are thinking up of ideas to get their cutie marks and having Button actually join their crusade to find their cutie marks when they notice Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon entering class. Worried that they are going to be bullied again by them because they are blank flanks, but the bullies turn their attention to Button. To their surprise he isn't effect by their name-calling, but he is upset that he lost the game because they were distracting him. After school she heads to the Sugarcube Corner, where she spots Button playing his video games. She soon learns that Button isn't really interesting in finding his cutie mark, all he wants is to enjoy his foal-hood and that he shouldn't be controlled by what his future cutie mark tells him. Sweetie then starts going over to Button's house to play games, one of them is sealed in glass dome. The game is the Ultimate 11, aka Super Sidebucks 5. There are only 10 copies in all of Equestria and it counts for 1,000 bits. It is so valuable that Button would never give it away. Once the CMC head home, his mom starts to tease him about his friendship with Sweetie Belle. At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity is decorating the Hearths Warming tree with presents and tickets to see the Hearths Warming Eve Show in Manehatten with Rarity. Sweetie Belle tells her about Button and how cool he was for standing up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Like the other, Rarity begins to tease Sweetie Belle about Button being her coltfriend. Later that night, she has a dream about to kiss Button in the woods when he disappears and the woods starts to catch on fire. She is awoken by a frightened Rarity that the Boutique is on fire. Rarity and Sweetie Belle both are able to escape from the fire, but the Boutique burns to the ground and so does the tickets for the Hearths Warming Eve Show. Button soon finds out about the fire and finds Sweetie Belle and Rarity at their parents house with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Sweetie is depressed and is not willing to go to school. When she does come back towards the end of the school week before, she doesn't seem to take notice of Button or her friends. One day she notices Button looking for something, he frantically tells her that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stole his joyboy and they said it is somewhere in the playground. Sweetie and Button look everywhere but couldn't find it. Sweetie Belle tells him to get another one, which infuriates him and then he starts to cry. When Sweetie asks him why it's important to him. He explains to her that the joyboy was given to him by a friend named Live Wire. They played video games together when he lived in Van Hoover, but because of his dad moving to other cities for his job the family had to move with him. Live Wire gave the joyboy to remember him, but when Button tried to write back to him he found out that he and his family moved from Van Hoover and he didn't know where he now lives. Sweetie comforts him and says that she'll help him find the joyboy and his friends miss him as well, then Button locates the joyboy under the bench where they were seated. In the early morning hours of Hearths Warming Eve, there is a knock on the door of Rarity's parents home. When her father answers the door there is nopony there, however there is an envelop at the foot of the door. The anonymous letter is addressed to Rarity's family offering condolence following the fire at the Carousel Boutique and a gift for all of them. To Sweetie Belle and Rarity's shock and delight, there are four tickets to see the Hearths Warming Eve Show in Manehatten. After returning from Manhatten and enjoying the show, Sweetie Belle wants to give a present to Button, when she bumps into Twilight Sparkle. Rarity thanks her for the tickets to the Hearths Warming Eve Show, but Twilight reveals that she never gave her the tickets and she never learned about the fire until she came back from Eagleland with Princess Celestia and Spike. At Button's house Sweetie gives Button his gift and tells about the gift from the anonymous pony, until Sweetie notices something. The Ultimate 11 is missing from it's glass case, Sweetie asks if it was stolen. Button tells her is wasn't stolen, he sold it and he used the money to buy the four tickets for Sweetie and her family. Sweetie is surprised by this and tells him that he didn't need to sell the game, but Button tells her that he did it so Sweetie wouldn't feel sad anymore. She tearfully thanks Button for his gift for her and her family. At the front door, she thanks Button for his gift and gives him their first kiss together. Sequel Recently in a blog on his FIMfiction page, Rated PonyStar confirmed that he is working on a sequel for "The Gift of the Mash". The sequel is called "The Dance of the Mash". Category:Fan fiction